


I'm Sorry... That's a Lie

by Ruxxy



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, amasai, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruxxy/pseuds/Ruxxy
Summary: Saihara and Ouma playing a card game and it turned out Saihara loses, so, as the punishment Ouma ask Saihara to tell a lie to Amami, the person who Saihara recently dated with. What lie Saihara will tell to Amami and how Amami will react to the lie?





	I'm Sorry... That's a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Ruxxy and here I'm back with my second Amasai fic! Let's see... How many time passed since I published my first fic?... One year? Oh my... Anyway, unlike the first fic, now I have friend who helped me on fixing the story plot and my English grammars! So, I hope you can enjoy this fic and feel free to leave any helpful criticism that hopefully will help me to improve my stories next time!

Saihara sitting alone in the courtyard, he keeps looking at his surroundings, he can't stay calm, he clenched his palm, and take a deep breath couple of times  
  
He looks so sweaty, his body is a bit shaking, he keeps whispering at himself, " _Don't worry! it'll be okay... He will believe you... He will..._ "

**-One Day Ago-**

  
"Woow! That's really unexpected, Saihara-chan! You lose!", said Ouma proudly as he shows his Ace card at Saihara who looks really shocked  
  
"W-wait! Th-that's against the rules!", protest Saihara as the cards he holds falling apart  
  
Ouma chuckled, holding his Ace card and smiled  
  
"Rules? There's no thing named rules here, we playing as we please, and the result is, you, lose", said Ouma as he threw his Ace card at Saihara  
  
"But--"  
  
_*Claps*_  
  
"Yosh, yosh!", Ouma clapped his hand hard as he ignores Saihara's complaints  
  
"So, it's settled then! You remember it, right?"  
  
"Re-remember... what?!"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Saihara-chan, before we playing this card game, we settled a punishment, right?"  
  
"But, that punishment... You can't be serious, right?", Saihara gripped his hand strongly  
  
"Hee? Since when, I, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, didn't serious at his words? Of course, I am, one-hundred percent serious here!"  
  
"Wait! Th-there's no way I co-could tell lies... To... Amami-kun... We just recently dating and... He'll lose his trust to me if I caught up lying", Saihara blushed a bit when he mentioned Amami's name  
  
"Well, don't tell a hard lie, maybe you should tell you still wet your bed at 3rd grade?"  
  
"What?! W-why I should tell that lies... It would be embarrassing!!"  
  
"Hahaha! Calm down, Saihara-chan! Yeah, it's really embarrassing... Hahaha! I can't imagine if you really tell him that lies!", Ouma laughed really hard seeing Saihara's reaction  
  
"So... Haha... Ha... Th-then... just tell.... a lie that will... make him... believe... at... you! Hahahah... Ouch! My stomach hurts...!"  
  
"Ouma-kun... Uugh...", Saihara grumbled, he can't think about a good lie that will make Amami believe at him  
  
What kind of lie should he say to Amami? A stupid one? It would make him looks really dumb  
  
Or should he...  
  
"Ouma-kun"  
  
"Y-yesh... Sh-Saihara-chan...", Ouma's eyes look really wet from tears, he really laughed that hard  
  
"I've come up with a lie... But, it won't take too long until I can admit that I'm lying, right?", Saihara's eyes look determined, but there’s still some nervousness in it  
  
"Yeah, you can admit it whenever you please, but... It depends on Amami-chan itself, will he believe that you're just lying? Nishishi~"  
  
"Aah Ouma-kun! Don't make me feel nervous!!", Saihara's determination crumbled apart in second, he caressed his hair wildly  
  
" _Ouma-kun did this on purpose... He really wants me to lose this card game to see me suffer! Ugh_ ", grumble Saihara  
  
"So, when will it start?", asked Ouma as he holding his laugh seeing Saihara become this frustrated  
  
"To-tomorrow! Give me one day to preparing all of this!", said Saihara as he shows his pointy finger at Ouma  
  
Ouma smiled  
  
" _Well, this will be fun_ "

**-Back to the Current Day-**

  
"Hey, Saihara-kun!"  
  
That voice makes Saihara startle, he quickly raises his head to see the voice's owner  
  
"A-Amami-kun...!", he called that person's name, it's Amami Rantarou, the person that Saihara currently dating with  
  
"So, what's the matter? Why calling me so early?", ask Amami as he takes a seat beside Saihara  
  
"Uh... Th-there's... Something important... That I want to tell you...", Saihara can feel his mouth shaking, he didn't have any guts to tell the lie  
  
"What is it? Why did you feel so scared?", asked Amami again, with his usual calm and composed voice, it makes Saihara want to redo everything and win that freaking Card Game so he didn't have to lie to Amami  
  
"Pl-please... Do-don't be mad at me after I tell you this...!", said Saihara, he tried his best to see the guy beside him  
  
Amami giving a confused look to Saihara, Saihara called him out of blue, then asked him to not to be mad  
  
"...Of... Of course, I will not mad at you, tell me... Tell me what is it, if that thing's really important, then tell me", Amami tried to calm Saihara with caressing his cheek  
  
" _Crap, I can't do this_ ", whisper Saihara, he feels that Amami's kindness is too much that he couldn't lie because of a stupid card game  
  
But, it was too late, he must accept the punishment because he lost even though he sure he isn't, he must... Tell Amami a lie, just a single lie  
  
"...Ac-actually... I... I loved Akamatsu-san more rather than you... I... I choose to date you... Ju-just because... I... Uh... I didn't want to feel bad if Akamatsu-san rejected me!!!", said Saihara in one breath, and then realized he just said nonsense in the last line  
  
" _Wa-wa-wait! Wh-what I have said? I didn't want to feel bad i-if Akamatsu-san rejected me?! What's that supposed to mean?! Ugh, A-Amami-kun will not believe th-that lie!!_ "  
  
"Oh...", Amami flinched, he pulled his hand, his eyes widened, and staring at Saihara's face  
  
" _What?... He... Believed it? This is a good or bad thing? He... He looks really surprised..._ ", Saihara started to worry, then without a single thought, he decided to admit it quickly  
"Bu-but wait... A-Amami-kun... Th-"  
  
"If that's so, then, good for you, Saihara-kun...well, I guess I failed to be your boyfriend, huh?"  
  
"W...what?", that single line from Amami make Saihara really shocked, his hand shaking, he feels really guilty of the lie that he just told  
  
“Good luck, Saihara-kun, I hope you can make it with Akamatsu-san”, Amami smiling, but, that isn’t a genuine smile, it’s a smile of pain, the smile that Saihara wish he never see  
  
“A... Are you mad?”, ask Saihara with a low voice, he can feel the atmosphere become really heavy  
  
“Haha, why should I mad? Don’t worry... I didn’t mad... I feel happy to you because you finally make up your mind with someone that you really loved”, chuckled Amami as he looked away from Saihara, tries to hide his expression, and then with the low voice he speaks  
  
“...See you, Saihara-kun”  
  
“A-ah, see you... Amami-kun...”, Saihara answer it spontaneously as he sees Amami walked away from him, he wants to reach for his hand, but he stopped, he just freezes seeing the figure that feels so far for him now  
  
Finally, Amami is nowhere to be seen, Saihara just sitting alone, dumbfounded  
  
After a few seconds, he finally realized what he was doing and then covers his face, and screaming internally  
  
“ _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! What have I done?!... Th-that's... Went overboard!_ ”  
  
He holds a deep breath, released it, his feeling feel really mixed, he didn't know what he should do  
  
“ _Did it worked? But... Amami-kun believed that's just a lie, right?... He... He will not fall for that stupid lie, right? His expression..._ ”  
  
Saihara recalled Amami's expression when he told him the lie, it was really... An expression that he never sees, he looks really shocked and also sad  
  
“ _...I never saw that expression before_ ”, Saihara curled up, and buried his face between his two legs, he feels like he can burst into tears anytime  
  
_Tap, tap..._  
  
Saihara heard a faint footstep coming to him, but Saihara didn't really want to see whose is it, but a sudden pat in his shoulder surprised him  
  
“Uwaah!”, he quickly looked up to see who patted his shoulder, and it’s Ouma, the culprit behind all of this, he smiled like there’s nothing that went wrong  
  
"Wow, you look pretty messed up! What the lie did you tell, anyway?”, ask Ouma as he sitting beside Saihara, sneering  
  
“...It’s... That... I love Akamatsu-san more rather than him”, Saihara answering simply, he looked at Ouma that making a face like he did nothing wrong at all  
  
“Nishishi~, you really told him that terrific lie? What’s his reaction? Did he really believe your lie?”  
  
Saihara looked away for a second, he really hoping that he can answer with "no”, but he himself didn’t know the answer  
  
“...I... don’t know?”, he answered, letting a weak sigh  
  
"Ooh, you look really sad, don't worry! You can admit the lie whenever you want, then your relationship will be back as before! No worries! I believe Amami-chan will listen to what you say, cheer up!”, Ouma said cheerily and patted Saihara's back  
  
"...Usually, I will be cheered up if someone says that to me, but if it's you... I can't understand you”, said Saihara coldly, he did appreciate Ouma’s _effort_ for cheering him, but he can't stop thinking that was just a lie  
  
“Oouch! You make my heart hurts, Saihara-chan! ...Okay, I guess it’s time for me to go back, want to join me?”, Ouma stretched his hand to Saihara, but it’s got rejected nicely  
  
“Thanks, I’ll go back on my own”  
  
“Oops, that’s bad! Okay, see ya, Saihara-chan!”, Ouma waves his hand and leaving Saihara alone  
  
The wind breeze caresses Saihara's cheeks, it feels colder than usual, knowing he will not sit here any longer, Saihara decided to get up and walked toward the dorm  
  
In the way to the dormitory, he sees someone, and it's Akamatsu Kaede  
  
“Oh, heya! Saihara-kun!”, greet Akamatsu cheerily, she looks holding some boxes  
  
“Oh, hi... Akamatsu-san... What’s inside the boxes?”, reply Saihara and pointing at those medium-sized boxes  
  
"Oh, this? Hehe, this is cosplaying props that Shirogane-san lends to me! It's not like I will always use it but cosplaying seems fun!", answer Akamatsu as she laughed a bit, her face did blush when she said she wants to cosplay  
  
“O-oh... ”, Saihara couldn’t help to smile seeing Akamatsu’s positive energy, but he still not in the mood to say anything  
  
“Ah, by the way, where’s Amami-kun? He didn’t being together with you?”, ask Akamatsu seeing there’s someone who isn’t there  
  
“...Uh... A-actually... We ran into some problems and... uh... We...”, Saihara couldn't really explain what's going on, he scratched his head nervously  
  
"That's bad,... I hope you can make it up soon", Akamatsu suddenly looks concerned, Saihara's her friend if any of her friend sad, she feels the responsibility to cheer them up  
  
They stay silent at each other, Saihara didn’t feel like to speak at all, he just brushes his shoes at the dust  
  
"Oh, ok! Well, wouldn't you mind to help me carry these boxes? Actually, it's feels really heavy, hehehe", Akamatsu suddenly speaks, breaking the awkward silence, hoping this will make Saihara forget his _problems_ for a while  
  
"...O-ok, I... I don't mind", Saihara quickly lend a hand and taking one of Akamatsu's boxes, it feels a bit heavier than he thought  
  
“Thank you, Saihara-kun!”, Akamatsu smiled happily knowing Saihara accepted her request, it makes Saihara’s face a bit red  
  
\--  
  
They walked together toward the dorm carrying these boxes, and then put it in Akamatsu’s room, thanks the distance isn’t really far so they don’t feel really tired  
  
“Ah, Saihara-kun, be careful!”, warned Akamatsu when Saihara was going to enter her room  
  
“Wha-- Uwaaah!!”, Saihara tripped, but before he completely fell down, Akamatsu moved fast to hold his body, and them make a really awkward pose while Saihara tried to hold the box so it will not fall  
  
“Uh, be careful next time, ok?”, said Akamatsu after helping Saihara get his balances back, and take the box from Saihara then place it on the floor  
  
“...o-okay...”, Saihara answered as he blushed in embarrassment  
  
“Then, thank you, Saihara-kun! And, I wish you for the best with Amami-kun! See you!~”, Akamatsu waved her hand cheerily at Saihara as he slowly leaving his room  
  
“...o-oh... ye-yeah... see you too...”, Saihara make his leave awkwardly after he makes sure the door is closed, he sighed  
  
“ _Ugh, how can I make Amami believe that thing is just a lie..._ ”, said he as he stroke his finger to the door lightly, he feel really sad now, if he knows this would happen, he won't hesitate to tell a lie that he still wet the bed at 3rd grade  
  
He decided to stop thinking about this any longer and go back to his room then take some rest when he's about to head to his room, he meets Amami who just coincidentally want to enter his room too  
  
“A-ah, A-Amami-kun...”, Saihara tried to greet Amami nervously, he waved his hand and giving out a nervous smile  
  
Amami looked at Saihara, then look at the place where he’s coming from, and he just replied the greeting with a quick smile and enter the room without giving any verbal responses  
  
Saihara feel hurt with Amami’s cold response, it’s not Amami’s fault, it's him, but still, he wants Amami to at least respond his greeting  
  
“ _...Amami-kun_ ”, Saihara called his name weakly, now he feeling sadder, and he enters his room with no power left, smashing his body to bed, then goes to sleep  
  
\--  
  
After some deep sleep, Saihara wake up, but his body feels really heavy like the gravity on the bed increased ten times bigger, he looked at his surroundings, it's already dark, so he guesses now it's the nighttime  
  
This time is when all the student on Academy of The Gifted Juveniles must take a sleep, but after a couple hours of sleeping, Saihara didn’t feel like to sleep at all, he decided to go outside and enjoy some fresh night air  
  
The first thing that greeted Saihara when he goes outside his room is Kiibo, Kiibo looks like doing some kind of patrols  
  
“Oh, hello, Kiibo-kun”, greet Saihara, which make Kiibo jumped in shock  
  
“O-whoa Saihara-kun! Y-your sudden appearance makes me feel really surprised!", claim Kiibo, he caressed his metal chest to make a gesture that he’s shocked  
  
“...I- I’m sorry... By the way, what are you doing here?”, Saihara chuckles thinly, he looked there’s nobody else here except him and Kiibo  
  
“Good question! I was doing a check to make sure everyone is sleeping in their rooms! Why aren’t you sleeping? I assume you heard the nighttime announcement, right?”, Kiibo answered confidently  
  
“ _Actually... I didn’t hear it.._.”, sigh Saihara, but he keeps it a secret  
  
“Uh... I don’t think I’m in a mood for sleeping now”, answered Saihara simply  
  
“I see... I didn’t see you for a couple of hours... You look really tired, do you mind if I take you to get some snacks to make your mind relaxed?", offer Kiibo  
  
“O-oh, thanks for your kind offer... But, you can’t eat...”, rejects Saihara straight-forward, but no mean to discredit Kiibo’s offer  
  
"D-don't worry about that! With watching you eat, I'm already feeling full! A-also, doing things like this make me feel more understanding with humans like you!", Kiibo seems surprised with Saihara’s _rejection_ , he wants to said Saihara's said robophobic things, but Saihara seems not in the mood for that kind of thing so he just trying to shut for now  
  
“....uh, okay then... I will accept your offer, besides, I did feel a bit hungry”, Saihara stroking his stomach lightly, they’ve been really noisy since Saihara wakes up  
  
\--  
  
Saihara and Kiibo takes a walk outside, the air seems refreshing, but it’s really dark  
  
“I-it’s really dark here, it’s my first time walking at night...”  
  
“Don’t worry, Saihara-kun! Iruma-san installed a flashlight function! And also, if you feel lonely, I can play some music for you, and—“, Saihara suddenly shuts Kiibo’s mouth and pointed somewhere while he seems excited to tell all of the new features that Iruma installed for him, Kiibo wonder why Saihara suddenly asked him to shut his mouth, then he sees the direction that Saihara pointed  
  
It’s Amami, he’s all alone drinking his Boba Tea  
  
“Wow, it’s Amami-kun! Want me to call him?”, Kiibo quickly dashes to Amami’s place, but it’s not as quick as Saihara pulled his hand to make him stay in place  
  
“No, don’t!... I... I don’t want to meet him... now...”, Saihara tried to speak slowly in hope Amami will not hear him  
  
Kiibo looks really confused, then realizing that he didn’t see Saihara and Amami being together today, he decided to ask what’s wrong  
  
“I... see? Can you tell me what is wrong between you with Amami-kun?”  
  
Saihara already know what’s coming, he decided to release a deep breath before answering  
  
“...Uh, well... It’s just a small problem...”  
  
"Sorry, but, it doesn't looks like a small problem if it makes you lock yourself in your room for a couple hours straight", Kiibo tried to refute Saihara’s claim that he’s only having a small problem, looking at Saihara’s expression right now, he looks really sad that even a _robot_ like Kiibo can understand how Saihara’s feeling right now  
  
“Yo-you’re right...”  
  
They were silent for a moment while still hiding from Amami, Amami seems didn’t really notice their presence and keep drinking his Boba Tea  
  
“Uh, Kiibo-kun?”, poke Saihara while they both still in the middle of hiding  
  
“What is it? Saihara-kun?”, respond Kiibo, trying to keep quiet  
  
“You said you want to make sure that everyone’s in their room sleeping, right? Why Amami-kun is wandering around like this?”  
  
Kiibo flinched at Saihara’s question, he _sweating_ and tried to explain it nicely  
  
“Uh,... Um, so... Yeah, I did make sure everyone was in their room and sleep, but, when I asked Amami-kun to sleep, he said he just wants some time to refresh his mind so I let him be, but, he will not be long, I'm sure we just need to wait for a while..."  
  
Saihara didn't continue to ask any more question and keep watching over Amami secretly, as Kiibo's said, right after he finished drinking his drink, he throws the trash at the trash bin and goes straight to the dorm  
  
Make sure that Amami is already entering the dorm, Saihara and Kiibo tip-toed to the courtyard’s chair and take a seat  
  
“Phew,... I don’t know why but I just feel like we are hiding from a serial-killer...”, said Kiibo as he laid his back on the chair  
  
“...Yo-you’re exaggerating, Kiibo-kun...”  
  
"You're the one that's exaggerating, Saihara-kun... Sorry, but... Is it necessary to be hiding like that? If that problem is small, better to talk about it, right? Or... just... tell your problem to me, I'm sure I can help you find the way... We—"  
  
**_*Kruk*_**  
  
A sudden weird noise make Kiibo stopped talking, he sees Saihara covers his stomach and his face is really red  
  
“I- I’m sorry...! I.. I haven’t eaten for a while...”, said Saihara as he tried to cover the awkward situation when the timing isn’t right  
  
“Wh-whoa... I- I’m sorry too! I supposed to treat you a food!... So... Uh, here, the food!”, Kiibo opened his metal chest, and a warm hotdog popped up, then without waiting he handed the hotdog to Saihara  
  
“...”, Saihara didn’t eat the food as soon as Kiibo give it to him, he just stared at it, dumbfoundedly as he just witness the unusual scene happened right in front of his eyes  
  
"Why aren't you eating it? A-are you didn't really fond of a hotdog? I'm sorry! I can give you---", Kiibo ready to pop another food from his chest, but Saihara stopped him  
  
“N-no... I just... what Iruma-san had been done to you?”, asked Saihara curiously as he takes a bite of the hotdog, it's unexpectedly delicious for a hotdog that comes from a robot’s body  
  
"Haha! Iruma-san doing a really great job on adding new things for me! I am closer to feel like a human now!", Kiibo claimed proudly, he really enjoys being _fixed_ with Iruma  
  
“ _To be honest now you’re really far from being a human with that weird mechanism of your body_ ", thought Saihara, but for safety purposes, he keeps it for his own  
  
Saihara started to enjoy his meal, along with Kiibo that just watched over him, Kiibo feel relieved that Saihara’s gloominess is gone, not really gone but at least he can smile  
  
“Saihara-kun?”, Kiibo start to speak as Saihara finished his meal  
  
“Yes?”  
  
"Uh, I don't want to force you but... Mind to tell me your problem with Amami-kun? Maybe... I can help you", said Kiibo quietly, he hoped this conversation didn't make Saihara's mood changing  
  
Saihara flinched, he just stared at the hotdog wrap, clenched it strongly  
  
He decided, he can’t run away, deep down he needs someone to discuss this problem, maybe, he will find some light to guide him to the end of this problem  
  
“...well... I will tell you... but, this sound really stupid, so...”, Saihara take a deep breath before explaining the entire story  
  
He starts to explain, how all of this happened, the punishment card game he played with Ouma, his defeat, the lies he should tell, and Amami's reaction to the lies, everything that makes him feel bad for Amami that he must hide from him like Amami is a serial killer  
  
\--  
  
After he explained it all, Kiibo’s expression drastically changed, he didn’t show any expression of worrying, instead, he just confused  
  
“Why you did things as Ouma told? He just messing around with you”, said Kiibo, sliding his first impression at Saihara’s problem  
  
“...wh-what?”, Saihara is as confused as Kiibo now, he didn’t expect that was the words that come from Kiibo’s mouth  
  
"I mean... You know him, right? He's just a little prick who doesn't care about anyone but himself, he just playing around with you, it doesn't matter if you tell the lies or not"  
  
“...but... uh... c-come to think about it... that’s sounds true...”, Saihara tried to re-evaluate his past action and found his mistake, he didn’t need to tell Amami the lies, he didn’t need to do anything as Ouma’s told  
  
“But, the good news, we know something about Amami-kun when you tell that lies”, continue Kiibo with smile engraved in his mouth  
  
"...wh-what thing?", Saihara looked at Kiibo's face, he didn't really get anything good when he tells that petty lies at Amami  
  
“That he really loved you, Saihara-kun”  
  
That simple words Kiibo succeed to make Saihara's face red and hot, he tried to cover his reddish face and hold his scream, his heart beating so fast that it could jump anytime, he can’t even hear anything other than his heartbeat  
  
“ _Wh-what did Kiibo-kun just said?... A-Amami-kun... r-... really l-loved me? N-no... no way.... uh... we already dating but... h-hearing this makes me feel.... em-embarrassed...!_ ”  
  
“H-how could you think that way?... Th-that’s... too...”, said Saihara, he couldn’t hide his exploded feelings, that simple words make all of his sadness go away even though it’s not Amami who said it by himself  
  
“I can’t think of any other possibilities, he seems jealous when you said you loved Akamatsu-san more than him, right? As far as I know, jealousy can only happen to someone who already falls into a deep love with the others... That's what I can conclude from Amami-kun's reaction"  
  
Saihara is dazed by Kiibo’s _amazing_ explanation, even that Kiibo’s state is based only on his calculations and databases toward humans that he has been encountered with  
  
“Th-that’s it, huh?...”, Saihara muttered, he gives a sigh of relief, at least he knows Amami didn't hate him, now, he only needs to admit to Amami about his lies and made up with him  
  
Feeling that he already find a light that will guide him to the end of his problem, Saihara stood up confidently and looking at Kiibo  
  
“Thank you, Kiibo-kun! I will tell him the truth later..., and... I will surely tell that I loved him too!”, said Saihara, and rushed toward the dormitory with a big and confident smile  
  
\--  
  
“Kiibo, good work!”  
  
“Wow, Kiibo, I don’t expect you can say something touchy like that... Nishishi”  
  
“Shut up Ouma, you’re the cause of all of this”  
  
A voice appeared in the back of the seat Kiibo and Saihara just sitting on, it was Akamatsu, Ouma, and Momota who been eavesdropping all the conversation Kiibo and Saihara just had  
  
“...Did... I succeed to cheer Saihara-kun?”, asked Kiibo scratching his hair and laughing sheepishly  
  
“100% Success! Can you see the change of Saihara’s expression? Good work!”, Akamatsu showing her thumb and smiled  
  
“Haha, looking at his reddened face is kinda cute, nishishi...”, Ouma can’t stop smirking as he bends his arms on the back of his head  
  
“Kiibo, now you are my sidekick!”, Momota patted Kiibo’s shoulder and wrapped his arms on Kiibo’s shoulder  
  
"Whoa... Momota-kun...!", Kiibo responded to Momota's sudden act with a jolt, but he couldn't do anything but to accept the wrapping arms  
  
They keep laughing for a while and then it stopped with Akamatsu’s clap  
  
"Okay! The first plan succeeds, now continue to the next... You know what that plan is, right?”, the three nodded in unison, then she continued with a shout like a commander instructing their comrades  
  
“Then, let’s take a rest for today! Tomorrow will be the peak of our plan! Saihara’s Relationship Recovery Team, SRR Team, retreat!”  
  
“Yes, sir!”, the three saluted at her, then walking together back to the dorm room  
  
**—0o0—**  
  
The tomorrow finally arrived, the annoying daytime announcement playing, forcing Saihara to wake up  
  
He can't still stop thinking about what Kiibo said to him, Amami loved him... It's not like that simple word is too hard to believe, besides, they already dating, then sure it’s confirmed that Amami loved him, right?  
  
But why... His heart can’t stop beating, his face still so red, he looking at the mirror, it looks like he catching a fever, he put his hand on his forehead, it’s warm but not a fever’s warm, he can confirm that he’s in perfect health  
  
He quickly prepared his clothes, but the time he ready to go outside, Monokuma stopped him  
  
"Aah!! Listen!! There's an urgent announcement!", scream him as he blocking the door  
  
Saihara flinched, didn't really expecting Monokuma at all, he takes a few steps back  
  
“...wh-what is the urgent... a-announcement?”  
  
"Don't sweat like that, I'm just asked you all a special quest"  
  
Saihara tilting his head, asking  
  
“Quest?”  
  
Monokuma nodded  
  
“Yeah, I need all of you to clean the gym, now”, continue him as he pointed at Saihara’s face  
  
Saihara tilted his head again, pointed at himself  
  
“...Me?”  
  
“Everyone’s already there, quick!”  
  
Saihara still didn’t know what happened, but since Monokuma said quick, maybe he should be hurrying after all, still a bit sleepy because he just woke up, he runs to the gym, Monokuma’s right, once he’s arrived, all of his friends already there, including Amami  
  
“Heey, Saihara, you’re late!”, said Momota welcomed him, his hand is holding a box full of equipment  
  
“Aah, Shuichi-kun, you came! Here, quick, quick!”, Angie passed a box on her hand to Saihara’s, making Saihara’s balance unsteady, but somehow he could manage his foot to keep standing  
  
"Hey... I'm just come here...", said Saihara as he gets a good grab on the box, it's not really heavy, at least for him  
  
Silently, he shifts his glance to Amami, who still busy arranging things on the gym, his heart beating fast when looking at Amami’s face, and without realizing,  
  
“Hey,... Hey! Saihara-chan, Oooi”  
  
A sharp voice bring Saihara back to his senses, he looked at the smaller guy in front of him waving his hand on him  
  
"Don't doze off, hey Saihara-chan! You almost hit me with that box", shout Ouma at Saihara that keep walking without looking  
  
“...Uh, I... I’m sorry...?”, Saihara tried to look at Ouma, but it's blocked with the box in front of him that also blocking most of his vision  
  
“Heey, Saihara-kun...! Put that box over here!”, shout Akamatsu at the corner of the room while waving at him  
  
“O-okay! W-wait... Oah!”, Saihara tripped, but somehow he can manage to not fall, the gym is in a complete mess that they need to be careful on their steps  
  
A step by step taken and finally Saihara reached the corner, it’s not really long but the box’s heaviness and the overly careful steps make it feels like forever, he carefully put the box at the place where Akamatsu pointed and wipes off his sweat on his forehead  
  
"Thanks, Saihara-kun, you're really a help!", praise Akamatsu as she smiled brightly at Saihara  
  
“...y-your welcome...", Saihara couldn't help to smile back, but on the other side he tried to look at Amami and seeing what face that Amami make  
  
Amami didn't look at him, it makes Saihara’s heart wrenched for a second  
  
Akamatsu looked at Saihara, seeing it’s the perfect time to do the plan, she suddenly said  
  
“Aah! I have something that I forgot in my room... Wait, I will take them right now!", Akamatsu quickly dashed outside, followed by others with their made-up reasons  
  
But, there’s Hoshi who standing there have no clue of what just happened, then he saw Akamatsu give him a kind of code to get out, he awkwardly said  
  
“Uh... Hmm... I... I guess... I need to go for a while...”, said him as he slowly excuses himself and went outside  
  
Now it’s only Amami and Saihara in the warehouse, then they both exchanging their gaze, wondering what just happened  
  
“Did you need to go too?”, said Amami  
  
“...Ah... Me...? I... I don’t...”, answer Saihara, still not understand about what thing that happened  
  
“...well, I guess it’s fine then, I hope they come back quick”  
  
Amami continued his work, while Saihara just standing there looking at him, hesitantly brushing the floor with his foot  
  
“Uh... A-“  
  
“You look really close...”  
  
Saihara was about to start the conversation, but Amami cutting it, while he moving all the equipment to their respective place  
  
“...Huh?”  
  
“You and Akamatsu-san, I mean”, continue Amami making it clear  
  
Saihara couldn’t give any response, he just staring at the floor, not even dare to see the person who just spoke to him  
  
“Did... The confession worked?”, Amami paused a while before he finished the sentence, he looking at Saihara, smiling  
  
Saihara flinched, he tried to also form a smile  
  
“...W-well... I... haven’t... confessed yet...”, answer him nervously, while still trying to avoid a direct eye-contact  
  
Amami chuckles seeing Saihara’s awkward gesture, he reached his hand and stroking the soft blue hair in front of him, smiled  
  
“Don’t worry, if it’s you, I’m sure you will succeed”, he said  
  
Saihara’s face reddened looking at the expression Amami making, but at the same time he feels guilty kicked him really hard, how could Amami still supporting him, how could...  
  
_How could he still smile like that?_  
  
He wants to admit all of the lies right now, but, Amami's kindness made his lips trembled, couldn't form words perfectly, and he feels his body all frozen  
  
“Saihara-kun?”  
  
Amami’s voice called his name make him flinch, he can feel his heart thumped, it getting louder and louder, and then, without his realization, a soft bubbles of tears start to form on the corner of his eyes, pouring down to his cheeks  
  
Saihara sniffed, he brushed off the tears with his arms, with a muffled voice, he attempts to spoke  
  
“Hh... _*sniff*_... I... I’m... sorry... A-Amami-kun...”  
  
“Why... are you apologizing?”  
  
"...I... I'm sorry... Th-... That's a lie... I'm sorry... A-Amami-kun.... _*sniff*_ ", cries Saihara while he keeps trying to wipe all of his tears  
  
Amami looked at Saihara for a brief seconds after he confessed his lies, then he chuckles and then it turned into a burst of laughter  
  
“Pffht... haha...”  
  
Saihara surprised that Amami laughed, he looked at Amami’s face, he really did laughing  
  
"W-what are you laughing at...? I... I'm just... telling you... that I lied!", said Saihara again to make sure Amami heard his embarrassing confession  
  
"Hahaha... ha... uh... I'm sorry that I laughed... haha... but... I already know it"  
  
"...Y-you... already know... that I lied? S-since when?!”, ask Saihara not really believing what did Amami just said  
  
"Since you told me from the start", answer Amami calmly, he managed to stop his laugh, wiping some tears that come from his laugh  
  
“...Th-that... early? Th-then... Why... You’re making that kind of expression when I said that lie?”  
  
Amami sighed, he covers his half face with his hand, Saihara can see from the small gap that he’s blushing  
  
“...Of course, even I know that’s only a lie, I’m still jealous, you know?”, whispers Amami under his breath  
  
Saihara blushed when he listens to Amami's words, he caressed his chest and feel his heartbeat goes faster, he suddenly recalled what Kiibo said yesterday  
  
“ _That he really loved you, Saihara-kun_ ”  
  
Saihara’s face grow hotter, trying to hide it as best as he can, he responded  
  
“...So... Uh,... You didn’t... mad at me?”, asked him awkwardly as he brushes his feet at the ground and scratched his hair  
  
Amami didn’t straight up answer Saihara’s question, he slowly reaches his palm on Saihara’s cheek, brushes the small bubble of the tears on his cheek with his thumb  
  
“Me? Mad? No, of course... How could I be mad...”  
  
Before continuing his full sentence, Amami lifted Saihara’s jaw, examined his face properly, and kissed him right on the lips, the kiss that caught Saihara off guard, he tried to maintain his balance but Amami quickly hug and pulling him close and make the kiss deeper  
  
After a few seconds, Amami finally broke the kiss, and then slowly caresses Saihara’s reddened face  
  
“Because I love you, Saihara-kun”, continue him with a clear tone and a gentle smile engraved on his face  
  
Saihara gulped his throat as he heard Amami’s confession, his lips are shaking, he tried to form the words on his mouth, just to at least respond to Amami's confession  
  
“U...Uh... I-... I’m...”  
  
“Waah, you’re already made up with each other!”  
  
A loud, clear voice so suddenly that makes both Amami and Saihara jolted and then pushing each other to a much safer distance, Saihara looking at the voice, it's Akamatsu  
  
“A-Akamatsu-san...?”, said Saihara to Akamatsu with an awkward smile  
  
"Heehe, I have done taking what I'm needed to so I rushed back...", Akamatsu giggles happily as she showed her piano note’s pin  
  
Not long after, everyone starts to coming back from their room, thus their gym cleaning quest is continued  
  
**\--**  
  
"Fuaaaaah! Finally, we did it... I'm so tireeeeeed!!!", shout Ouma as he stretched his whole body  
  
"Says who didn't do anything at all", scoff Harukawa as she glaring at Ouma  
  
“Hey, how rude! I did something too, please don’t look down at me like that!”, pouted Ouma as he stomps his feet at the floor, signing that “he’s pissed off", even though everyone knows it's just a lie  
  
“Hmph, all you do is burdens us all”  
  
Everyone laughed at both Ouma and Harukawa’s heated tension, it’s nice to have some fresh atmosphere like this sometimes  
  
“But, it does feel weird...", said Saihara who standing beside Amami that also looking at the scene in front them  
  
“What is it?”, asked Amami, a little confused because Saihara suddenly says that out of blue  
  
"Monokuma suddenly asked us to clean this gym, did you think it's weird? He rarely asked us to do stuff like this...", continue Saihara as he biting his lips softly  
  
Amami didn't give any verbal responses, instead, he just chuckles lightly  
  
“Wh-what?!”, Saihara surprised that Amami laughed at his words, again  
  
“You’re not realizing it?”, asked Amami a second after he holds his laugh  
  
“...wh-what do you mean?”, Saihara frowned, staring at Amami  
  
“This whole Cleaning the Gym was Akamatsu-san’s idea, she, along with Momota-kun, Ouma-kun, and Kiibo-kun asked Monokuma to inform others to cleaning this gym”, explain Amami to the confused Saihara  
  
“...huh?!”  
  
Saihara didn't believe what Amami just said, he quickly looking at those mentioned four, Momota who realized being looked at then walking toward him at giving a soft pat on the shoulder  
  
“Yo, Saihara! It seems you already made up with Amami, hm?”  
  
“...Ye-yeah...”, answered Saihara softly, still with a confused look on his face  
  
"I'm sorry, Saihara-kun... We did all of this for you to make up with Amami-kun, that also including yesterday's night time, I asked Kiibo-kun to cheer you up... I... I mean, we, just cannot see you being gloomy all day... So we planned all of this thing”, explained Akamatsu with a reassuring smile, she worried that Saihara might be mad at them to plotting this kind of thing without his knowing  
  
“Well, not to mention whose fault is this, though”, said Kiibo mockingly stare at Ouma, who just giggles  
  
Knowing Saihara still in confusion mode, Amami ruffles Saihara’s hair softly and decided to take the role to explain  
  
"We didn't really fight at the first place, after all, I know it’s just Saihara’s lie... I just wanted to play along with his lies but I don’t expect him to be all gloomy after that, it’s my fault, Saihara-kun”  
  
“...I-it’s... fine”, Saihara blushes as he pulled his bangs to covers his face  
  
Everyone in the gym laughed at Saihara's cute response, the others who just looking at the scene in front of them can’t help but also feel happy, they didn’t really know what happened, but at least one of their friend already felt better  
  
“Yoosh! Let’s head to the dining hall!! Doing all of this stuff makes me hungry!!”, shouted Momota as he dashed to the door and waved to everyone  
  
"Okaay, I will be going too!"  
  
Ouma followed Momota to the door, but he running way too fast that he stumbles with Momota who still standing at the door  
  
“Hey, damn you Ouma, watch your step!!”  
  
“Nishishii~~... I’m sowwy~~~”  
  
Momota and Ouma ended up chasing and being chased, others who saw them also decided to leave the gym one by one  
  
“Amami-kun, they’re all leaving already, shouldn’t we get going too?”, asked Saihara as he looking at Amami that seems didn’t make any move  
  
“Wait, Saihara-kun”  
  
Saihara’s heart skipped a beat as Amami called his name  
  
"Wh... What is it?", Saihara answers nervously  
  
“What are you going to say at that time?", asked Amami short while giving a soft smile to Saihara  
  
“At... that time?”  
  
Saihara tried to figure out what Amami’s words supposed to mean, then he recalled the moment before Akamatsu comes in, he was about to say something  
  
 “Uh... A-about that... I... I was about to say...”  
  
Saihara fiddling his fingers nervously, he sometimes caught looking at Amami's expression, he just standing still waiting patiently for Saihara to says that word  
  
“I... I’m... uh... I... I also... lo-loved you...”, said Saihara softly under his breath, he didn’t really expect Amami would hear that lowest confession ever  
  
Amami let out a soft giggle to Saihara's cute confession, he then walking closer to Saihara and reached out his hand to Saihara’s head and slowly bring it close to his forehead  
  
“Saihara-kun... Your love, your feeling... I already knew that...", whispers Amami, with a clear voice but also feel soft and sweet  
  
Saihara couldn't give any single responses other than a faint blush on his cheeks, he looking at the person that is so close on him, the person who can he trust and depends into  
  
But, he cannot keep this heated situation goes any far, he slowly pushing Amami back and folded both of his arms  
  
“W-well... O-of course you already knew it... we... we are already dated on the f-first place..! A-and... y-you still can’t stop from t-teasing me...!”, said Saihara sheepishly  
  
“Haha, your face when being teased is really cute, I cannot hold myself...”, laughed Amami, patted Saihara’s left shoulder  
  
Saihara just give a pout and facing away from Amami, even so, he felt a bit spark of happiness from Amami’s words as the pouty face slowly turned into a smile  
  
“Others might have been waiting for us, then... shall we go?”, asked Amami, who then holds Saihara’s hand  
  
“Okay!”, answered Saihara, he wrapped his hand onto Amami’s and then walked together to the gym exit  
  
Even after all the things that happened yesterday, Saihara quite surprised but amazed at the same time than Amami can accept that he lied to him, Amami just play it cool, after Saihara confessed and –somehow– made up again, Amami still a kind person that he used to know, and he felt the relationship of him with Amami growing a bit more closer and intimate  
  
Saihara smiled softly and thinking  
  
“ _Well, I guess lying once is not that bad..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic until the end! I'm sorry if the story kind of fast-paced and some scenes feels forced to happen... I will try to improve myself over time, and I hope I can still write more Amasai fic on the future ^^


End file.
